The present invention relates to a tire crampon.
Tire crampons are known which are mounted on the tread to increase its adherence in particular conditions of use: in operating condition, the entire weight of the vehicle bears on said devices, i.e. they are squeezed between the tire and the ground, and this entails the rapid wear both of the crampon and of the tire. Besides this, the parts of known crampons which make contact with the ground are reduced with respect to the extension of the tire and cause, as the vehicle moves, shaking and jerking which abnormally stress the suspension.